In recent years, great interest has developed in the use of noise to improve the fish attracting ability of fishing lures. For example, may lures are made with a sound chamber therein, and use some means with the sound chamber to generate sound as the lure is retrieved through the water. One such technique has used small beads or shot inside a hollow chamber, so that as the lure moves about in the water, the beads generate a rattling sound. Such sounds frequently induce a strike from a fish nearby when the same lure without the noise making device would be ineffective.
Because of the success demonstrated by the use of fishing lures having a noise making ability, significant interest has developed in providing a noise making capability for different types of lures. Hollow lures of wood or molded plastic lend themselves readily adaptable to the use of sound chambers with noise making beads, but unfortunately, other types of lures are not so easily adaptable. For example, soft plastic lures such as artificial worms, grubs, snakes or the like generally are not capable of having a molded sound chamber, since the shot bouncing against the soft plastic doesn't make much noise, and therefor is ineffective. However, a number of manufacturers have produced rattles for use with such soft plastic lures, which comprise a small hollow capsule containing the beads or shot.
Such rattles are generally made of either hard, molded plastic or glass. Typically, they are an elongated capsule, perhaps pointed at one or both ends. The capsule itself is a sound chamber, and may be inserted into the body of the soft plastic worm. This, then, introduces a sound chamber into the lure, producing a rattling worm, grub, etc. Such lures have also been shown to be highly effective because of the sound added thereto.
Crude attempts have been made in the past to provide a sound chamber in other types of lures, such as jigs or spinnerbaits, but have generally met with little or no success. For example, efforts have been made to attach a rattle capsule to the lead body of a jig, using glue for example, but the bouncing of the jig on the bottom or through weeds or brush easily removes the rattle from its glued position. Other attempts have been made, for example, to attach a rattle capsule to the spinner blade of a spinnerbait type lure, but this generally disrupts the balance of the lure as it is pulled through the water, causing it to travel erratically, and thereby lose its effectiveness.
While it might be possible to mold a hollow chamber into the lead body of such lures, the lead is so soft that the noise produced by the beads or shot introduced into the chamber is drastically muffled, such that the noise is virtually inaudible.
So far as known to applicant, no prior attempts to attach a rattle to a jig or spinnerbait have met with any success because of the difficulty of attaching or providing a rattle chamber in such a lure.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching a rattle to a fishing lure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which may be used to produce a noise making capability in a great variety of fishing lures.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device which may be easily added to an artificial fishing lure such as a jig or a spinnerbait, providing for the producing of sound as the lure is pulled through the water.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for attaching a sound producing rattle to a fishing lure such as a jig, without interfering with the normal use of the lure.